1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus and a method for automatically sequentially measuring and pouring a plurality of materials such as dyestuffs into a plurality of containers so as to dispense the materials, and also a container transporting apparatus, to be used with the dispensing apparatus, for transporting the containers when the materials are poured into each of the containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art devices, a circular turntable is used in a dispensing apparatus for automatically weighing materials and pouring them into containers. Through holes for receiving cup-shaped containers are formed in the vicinity of the periphery of the turntable such that they are spaced at regular intervals around the circumference. The containers are fitted in the through holes and transported with the rotation of the turntable. A device, such as a nozzle, for pouring the materials into the containers is disposed above the turntable so that the device coincides with the through holes formed in the periphery thereof. A container is supplied to one of the through holes of the turntable prior to the through hole being rotated to a pouring position. The container into which the materials have been poured at the pouring position is taken out of the turntable after the container passes the pouring position.
Such a dispensing apparatus which transports containers by use of a turntable, as described above, is such that the number of containers to be treated simultaneously is less than the number of through holes formed around the circumference of the turntable. Further, since the through holes are formed in the vicinity of the periphery of the turntable, the center of the turntable and the vicinity thereof cannot be effectively utilized as a container transporting path. Thus, a compact apparatus cannot be manufactured.
In addition, the operation of the apparatus is inefficient because it is necessary to supply vacant containers to the turntable and to individually remove therefrom containers filled with material.